villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:X9 The Android/Pe Proposal: Giant-Man (Marvel Zombies)
Hello guys! Today, here's my sixth PE proposal, and it's about the Zombie Giant-Man, the overarching antagonist of the Marvel Zombies comic book metaseries. WHO IS HE / WHAT HAS HE DONE? The Earth-2149 version of Giant-Man/Henry Pym originally starts as a hero like his mainstream counterpart until the zombified Sentry arrives to his dimension. Once there, the Sentry infects the Avengers, who in turn infect most New Yorkers, including Giant-Man. He then kidnaps Black Panther as his personal food supply and kills his wife the Wasp when she gets angry at him. Over the following days, the zombie Pym and his fellow zombified Avengers patrol their desolated Earth in search for good. When Earth-1610's Reed Richards arrives on his dimension due the trickery of Earth-2149's Reed Richards, Pym tries to devour him, but the Earth-1610's Fantastic Four with the help of Earth-2149's Magneto fight against Pym and the other zombies and manage to escape to Earth-1610 with Magneto destroying the portal. Furious for destroying their only hope to leave their Earth, Pym and the others chase Magneto until they devour him. some hours afterwards, Silver Surfer arrives to announce the coming of Galactus (as there's still plant life), but Pym and some of the Marvel Zombies devour him, acquiring the Power Cosmic in the process, which they use to eliminate the other powerless zombies to have less food to share. When Galactus arrives, the Zombies are unable to kill him, but Pym and Colonel America come up with the idea of knock him unconscious with a Vibranium-powered gun. They succeed in their plan and after killing their zombified surviving enemies, they devour Galactus and become the Zombie Galacti. Over the next forty years, Pym and his fellow zombies devour partially all life in the universe until there's no more meat and they resolve to get back to Earth to repair the portal Magneto destroyed decades ago to leave their universe in search of more life to eat. When they return, however, they are shocked to discover that Black Panther and Magneto's Acolytes along with the zombified Wasp and Hawkeye found more survivors and created a community on New York, now New Wakanda. While some of the zombies side with the humans, Pym just wants to keep them alive to create a breeding program to have food for eternity, but Hulk can't control himself, leading Pym to join forces with the humans to take Hulk down. However, when Hulk's threat comes to an end, Malcom Cortez opts to get rid of the zombies so he can become king of New Wakanda upon killing Black Panther's grandson, teletransporting Pym and the others to Earth-91126. Once in Earth-91126, while the other zombies struggle to redeem themselves minus Wolverine, Pym arrives on the Blue Area of the Moon and devours Earth-91126's Watcher, desiring to use his technology to travel across the Multiverse and devour all life he can. Over the next years, Pym deciphers the Watcher's technology and comes to infect the Inhumans, who later alarm him about the threat of Earth-91126's Hulk, who wants revenge against humans for his exile to Sakaar. Thus, Pym infects Hulk, who in turn infects Earth-91126's Sentry, beginning the contagion again in this new Earth. Despite the best efforts of the other Marvel Zombies, however, Earth-91126 ends up suffering the same fate Earth-2149 endured. However, Zombie Spider-Man decides to gather some Earth-91126 rebel zombies and surviving humans to create the New Avengers and they attack Pym's Avengers, who have joined him in his plans to devour the Multiverse. However, Pym betrays the Sentry and intends to use him to activate the portal with his power, but his ambitions finally come to an end when he gets killed by Earth-91126's Sandman with the anti-cancer nano-bots designed by Earth-91126's Tony Stark. As such, the Watcher reveals himself to have been alive the whole time and resolves to send the Sentry back to Earth-2149 to begin the original infection, creating a time loop where all the events of Marvel Zombies will continue to play over again and again to avoid the Hunger Virus from spreading to other universes and let it devour itself for good. MITIGATING FACTORS? While this Giant-Man originally started like a hero, the Hunger Virus causes him along with the other heroes to turn into a soulless and vicious monster eager for human flesh, yet he still retains his intellect, as seen when he keeps Black Panther as a food supply for when all food is gone. However, he proves to be murderously selfish to the point of biting off the Wasp's head to not share his food with her in spite of being his wife, to not say that his mainstream counterpart has already a bad reputation for beating his wife in one occassion, thus making this Pym more abusive and deranged than his original counterpart. Also, he has no regrets over who he kills to satiate his hunger, like when he dismisses Spider-Man's regret for devouring his wife and aunt as "normal" because most of them have at least devoured a relative. A pretty interesting detail of the Hunger Virus is that while it forces those infected to do whatever they need for flesh, they still retain their personalities and feelings. Pym is no exception to this, but even yet he knows that what he is doing is wrong, he enjoys his new lifestyle as he has come to like the taste of living flesh and doesn't make any effort to control his cannibal instincts. When he gets Cosmic Power by devouring Silver Surfer along other Avengers, he and his fellows eliminate the rest zombies to not have "competition" over possible forthcoming food. He also displays a kind of sadistic humor when he proudly tells Galactus that they devoured Silver Surfer, which causes the Devourer of Worlds to turn angry at them. Deducing that he isn't going to be able to defeat Galactus on his own, Pym joins forces with his teammates and they succeed at devouring Galactus, thus becoming the new Devourers of Worlds. While ravaging and devour the galaxy for almost half century, Pym shows no mercy to his enemies and devours as many of them he can, causing the extinction of several civilizations, like the Skrulls. When all the food practically runs out and they return to Earth to find the rest of survivors being lead by Black Panther, Pym joins forces with Panther and the zombies who wish to not eat more against Hulk and the others who still want to eat, but Pym only does so to have enough survivors to start a breeding program to have endless food, which shows that at his core, he only cares for flesh even when he realizes that his hunger is gone and he can become a hero again, reason for which Malcom Cortez exiles him and the others to Earth-91126. However, by this point on the story, Giant-Man has not crossed the Moral Event Horizon once, but multiple times for his genocidal tendencies. Despite the possibility of a fresh start in the new universe he arrives, unlike Spider-Man, Luke Cage, the Wasp and Black Panther, Giant-Man refuses to redeem himself and devours the Watcher in hopes to using his technology to travel across the Multiverse forever and make it his "all-he-can-eath" buffett without caring for all those innocent lives in order to satisfy his food needs even when Zombie Spider-Man has demonstrated that they can live without food and are essentially immortal by their undead status. In one instance, knowing that this Earth's Tony Stark can prove to be a threat to his plans, Pym takes advantage of his alcoholism and infects almost all his staff, which leads to his death. Later on, he infects all the Inhumans and when Earth-91126's Hulk arrives to he Blue Area on the Moon to get his revenge for being exiled to Sakaar by the Illuminati, Pym infects him and releases him on New York to spread the contagion again after Hulk infects this Earth's Sentry. This eventually causes Earth-91126 to turn into a barren wasteland with no life on it, with Sentry and other infected super heroes becoming Pym's Avengers in and eliminating the rest of his fellow zombies, who oppose him. At the end, when Pym almost succeeds to initiate a multiversal invasion to spread the Hunger Virus on countless innocent universes to cause more chaos and destruction lie he has already did in two universe, Pym betrays the Sentry and tries to use him as a power generator for the Watcher's teleporter in spite that it would destroy him, showing that if not for their usefulness, Pym could easily betray all his remaining allies to have the whole banquet for himself. VERDICT Taking all of this into account, I would say yes about considering Giant-Man to be approved as PE. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals